Rising Sunset
by Breakingtwilightsneweclipse07
Summary: 3yrs later Bella is living with Edward and the Cullens in Denalhi till the wolfpack still in forks find an unfamiliar scent that is trailing Bella but why? is she in danger? please read and review tell me if its good enough to continue


Chapter one…..

As I lay in the snow, and stared up at the sky, I let my mind wonder. Not thinking about anything specific, just wondering through old memories of my life, and the events that got me to where I am now.

Every night after we laid Renesmee to go to sleep, we would take a walk into the snow and go to a place that we like to refer to "my spot". Because we could no longer live in Forks, and it was best that we kept our distance from Charlie we decided to move to Denali with Tenya and her family. Being away from the place I called home for so long was a disorientating experience. I never felt comfortable in my new surrounding, until I found this small patch of trees and a meadow. It was like the meadow back in Forks, so I started to spend more and more time here, sometimes Edward would come and we would lie in the soft snow for hours.

"Hey love," Edward's voice soothing voice came from the distance. He came like a cool breeze fast and swift and before I knew it he had his arms around me and greeted me with a soft, but intense kiss the kind that would make my skin tingle. "what are you thinking about tonight?"

"Just remembering home, I miss Charlie I don't like lying to him even though I know it's for the best," I said biting my lip. I didn't like bringing this up with Edward because I knew it made him feel guilty. He didn't want this life for me in the beginning and I am starting to understand why a little more. But I would never change my decision…never. This was the life destined for me.

"It passes with time," he said with a sullen tone.

"I hope so…" I had hope that Charlie would be okay, I called him often and always promising to come visit him soon. He always asked about Renesmee and how she was doing and I would always respond the same way.

"She is surprising me more and more every day," that was about the only thing that I could tell Charlie that was true.

"Maybe we can go visit him soon?" I asked Edward with a hopeful tone.

"Well actually right now Emmett is planning to ambush you and ask for a weekend of hunting….just Emmett, Jasper, and I," His face said it all, he was just as bad at lying as I was. He would only bring this up if he saw it actually happening in Alice's mind.

"Oh… I responded," trying to keep my voice calm but inside I was screaming. I don't like it when Edward leaves at all, it brings up memories that only torment me." It was at that moment when and Edward and I sat in silence for what seemed to be hours enjoying our time together that I let my mind wonder.

Those old memories weren't as vivid as they were before I was "reborn" but I could still remember the feeling and the torment of the situations. But the word torture doesn't even begin to describe the way that I felt when Edward had left me behind, in truth I lost my reason for living.

] wish I had the ability to forget, to completely erase from my mind, but it was always there. Even though I was no longer a human that my mind was no longer a sieve of memories, I found it almost impossible to remain distracted from this when he was gone. It is rare that I ever take myself back into my memory to those days, but when I'm alone waiting for him to return I can't help but remember. That hole in my chest returns, but never to the same extent as I once felt, but a little part of it. I can never feel complete without him by my side.

I knew he loved me and that he never had the ability to stay away for long, but that uneasy feeling would stay with me until he came back.

"Bella please don't worry," he wrapped his arms around me holding my tight. This is the place that I wanted to be, I never wanted him to let go.

We sat watching the stars until sunrise and then we ran for the house. I knew Emmett would be there waiting for our return.

"Come on Bella, just 5 days… please?! We haven't had a boy's trip in almost a year! I have to get out and have some fun and enjoy my time hunting, surrendering myself to my instincts…..instead of having to worry about getting blood on my clothes for 5 min!" He looked to his side with piercing eyes at Alice.

"Hey! I'm just trying to make sure we can look decent! It's better than the clothes you pick out." Alice said with a smirk.

Emmett was use to insults from Alice about his wardrobe, I almost think he dressed like that on purpose just make Alice upset, and everyone knew he liked to do that.

He ignored Alice and kept his eyes on me, still awaiting my answer on this hunting trip.

"Fine Emmett," I responded biting my lip. As much as I hated Edward to leave I knew I couldn't deal with Emmett's reactions if I said no. He was not only my husband but a brother to Emmett as well and I couldn't keep him to myself every second.

Edward put his arm around my waist and held my tight. We walked into a separate room to get a little privacy before he left. Edward's eyes were soft and calming he could tell I was not happy with the decision and that I was making a huge sacrifice about my sanity for the next 5 days.

"I'll be back before you will even know it. Jacob is coming this weekend, we haven't seen him in a month, I'll make sure he keeps you and Nessie occupied while I'm gone. I love you, take care of my heart; I'm leaving it in your hands." He put his hands in my hair and slowly slid his finger tips around my waist. He kissed me, and I could feel my skin tingle and it spread throughout my body, I closed my eyes and when his last fingertip slowly slipped off my cheek he was gone. His scent lingered in the room and I soaked up every last bit of his presence until it gone.

Jacob was supposed to arrive in Denali the next afternoon; it was at least something to look forward too. Ever since we moved from Forks three years ago, I began to miss Jacob more as the days went on. I never missed him as much I did Edward, but still the same, nothing ever felt the same when Jacob was gone, like something was missing.

I took Renesmee to one of the open fields to admire the snow and find a common meeting ground to wait for Jacob. I thought I would keep the interaction between him and Rosalie to a minimum.

Renesmee had grown in the last couple of years, she was only about 3 but she could easily pass for a early teenager. She was growing more and more intelligent each day, and was still the heart of the family because everyone was in constant competition for her attention. But she like me never felt completely right without Jacob around.

In the distance I heard the thud of four paws pounding the earth, gripping the ground with his claws; Jacob was running faster than I have ever heard before. Renesmee must have heard it as well because her eyes began to light up, and a smile gleamed across her face. The noise was getting louder and louder until finally it stopped, and then out of the trees stepped a shirtless Jacob. Renesmee ran into his arms and he welcomed her with a kiss on the cheek, "I have missed you Nessie," he said holding her in his arms. "Look Nessie I brought you something."

He reached into his pocket and with a smile on his face he opened the palms of his hand to reveal what was inside. A silver bracelet laid in his hand with a single charm, a wolf that was carved out of wood. Renesmee was more than excited with this, she was always asking me to see my beautiful bracelet that had the wolf charm. She did this more when she Jacob would be gone for long periods of time.

"It's beautiful!" Renesmee offered her wrist to allow Jacob to put it on her. It was perfect for her; she couldn't stop staring at it holding it in her fingers and analyzing every detail that depicted Jacob's wolf form perfectly.

After a few moments Jacob finally looked up, "Bella…looking good," he said with a smile. Even though this was the longest Jacob had been away he always had a way to make it seem like time never passed at all, our relationship never changed, I loved him just as much as I did the day I met him, maybe a little more.

Jacob didn't want to be gone so but he had good reason too. When on a normal patrol Paul picked up the scent of vampire that we have never met before. No one in the wolf pack recognized the scent so they all went on high alert.

"Jacob!" I said unable to hide back my smile, as I ran to give him a hug. Jacobs's hot skin sent a surge through my body, if Edward couldn't be with me it was nice to have Jacob here with Renesmee and I.

"How is everyone in forks?" I said with a curiosity in my voice.

Jacob immediately looked down almost like he was ashamed of the answer. "What do you mean?" I could tell he was trying to play dumb, and change the subject.

"Has anything come about with the mysterious scent?" This time I was almost demanding an answer. I don't like secrets especially the ones that Jacob was trying to keep from me.

"Well…. We still don't know who it is but we are trying to figure it out," he said quietly. "Just please don't worry about it right now."

"What do you mean worry about right now? What do you know Jacob? Please tell me it would make this a whole lot easier.

"You see… Paul followed the scent and it seemed to always be lingering around Charlie's house, and then the Cullen's house. We even found it in your cottage… then it just disappeared out of thin air"

It was like re living a nightmare, my mind began to race. Who would want me? I knew that I couldn't just sit around and do nothing about the situation that was about to un fold, it was gut feeling that nothing good could come from this.

"Carry Renesmee we are going to the house, NOW!" I needed to do something about it and with Edward gone I knew I had to do it without him, which was probably best because it wouldn't have taken this new much better than me.

"What are you going to do?" Jacob demanded. "We are already doing the best we can there's not much that you can do."

"We are dropping Renesmee off and you are coming with me to Forks, TONIGHT!" The anger in my voice scared even me.

"Oh please I just got here, let me spend at least a little time with Renesmee. If we have to go can we please go tomorrow?"

"Okay, fine," I could understand how he felt and I didn't see much harm in waiting a day, but no longer or else the curiosity would kill me.


End file.
